


Dear Alanna

by Ravin



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Love Letters, Meta, Valentine's Day, podfic included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: A love letter to my favorite literary character, Alanna of Trebond.
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau & Author
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dear Alanna

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a video where some people wrote love letters to their fictional crushes ([here](https://www.bookbub.com/blog/book-crush-love-letters?position=0&source=multicontent&target=title)), and it inspired me to write my own.

Dear Alanna,

I have a confession to make.

I will always remember where we first met. I don’t know the exact date, but that day in my middle school library years ago changed my life forever. It was my best friend that introduced us. Dragging me over to your shelf and expounding on how amazing you are, how much I was going to love you. At that moment, I didn't know the impact you would have on my life, but you did.

Your courage and ambition helped me through some of the darkest, loneliest times of my life. Without you, I don’t know where I’d be today. Alanna, you are my inspiration. Thinking of the way you kept going throughout all your struggles motivates me to do better, to keep going even when I just want to give up.

I know you are just a fictional character in a fantasy novel. I know that you never really existed in the world outside of imagination, but you are my hero.

That best friend I mentioned earlier? I haven’t seen him in years. But though he has been left behind you’ve always stuck with me. Even now, you sit on my shelf, just waiting for me to open your pages and go on an adventure again.

Thank you for being strong.


End file.
